Finn
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: This is a story about a more serious side of Finn when he finds out who actually put him in the forest where Joshua found him. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Finn

An Adventure Time Fan-Fiction

By 105

Chapter 1

" FINN!" With a deathly scream Finn woke up in a hurry and looked around to no results. " Oh glob, I'm blind!" Finn worried aloud until he felt tons of hands on him. Finn broke free and went to grasp his hat but only felt his hair and a blindfold. He toke it off and saw almost all of Ooo in front of him. He was outside the Candy Kingdom and all of his best friends were up front. " Happy Birthday Finn!" The whole group shouted at him. For some reason this scared him, why was it so enhanced when they shouted? Why did it scare him to see all of his friends give him a good birthday? Finn fell to his hands and knees. When he felt hands on him he backed up and shrieked. He couldn't hear anything that his friends were saying, all he saw was their worried faces. He put his hands on his head and shook it. What was happening to him? He screamed as loudly as he could and tired himself out. He looked around as he fell on the smooth grass. Everything around him was changing, becoming something new and beautiful. He saw things he never believed he'd see, the beginning of the Candy Kingdom, the building of the castles, Marceline making the tree house he resides in now, and then the one thing he'd hoped for his whole life, he saw who truly left him in the forest the day he made Boom Boom, it was Hunson Abadeer. Then all of his life was recalled until he saw himself on a table in Bubblegum's lab. He lurched forward and he awoke on Bubblegum's table he'd seen before. " ARGH!" he screamed as he shot upward and breathed heavily. He saw everyone of his closest friends all around him. He looked around and found who he was looking for, he walked over to Marceline and lifted her from her shirt and shoved her to the wall with his adrenaline giving him a strength boost. " You knew didn't you!?" Finn screamed at her in anger pushing her more and more on the candy brick wall. Marceline looked at him in shock and fear. He was suddenly pulled back by his other friends and wrapped by Jake's stretchy hands. Finn looked at Marceline and continued his scream, " You knew he put me there didn't you! He gave me false hope that there were other humans! Marceline so help me glob I am going to kill you!" Finn struggled from his grasp and looked in anger at the Vampire who was being helped up by Bubblegum. " Guys help! I can't hold him much longer!" Jake yelled to them but failed to warn them early enough. Finn broke free of his grasp and ran to Marceline. He gripped her neck with one hand and prepared a punch with the other. " Hulck, Finn, I, hulck, don't know, hulck, what your talking about!" Marceline struggled to save her life. " You know exactly what I'm talking about! Your dad put me in that forest! I thought there were other humans!" Finn yelled angrily at her and everyone in the room gasped when they heard who put Finn there. Marceline was now literally fighting for her life. Finn looked at her and then at his hand. He released her and she dropped to the floor and breathed heavily. Finn grabbed his sword and etched a smiley face on the wall. He looked around and found some liquid and splashed it on the etching and murmured the spell. A portal opened and before anyone could say anything, Finn was in the Night-O-Sphere.

Finn arrived in the Night-O-Sphere and looked around, and then saw an angry demon flying towards him. " Finn!" Hunson yelled at him and pressed him to a wall and began to punch him. " You have no idea how angry I am for you hurting my daughter!" Hunson yelled at him as he continued his assault of Finn's face. " I am as angry as you Hunson!" Finn yelled back and shoved Hunson off of him and pounced. He punched Hunson until he started to bleed from his knuckles. Holding the demon by the neck he questioned, " Why did you put me in that forest!? You could've told me when I came to the Night-O-Sphere with Marceline!" Finn yelled at him and strangled him in anger. He stopped and allowed Hunson to answer. " I, I put you there in hopes that someone worthy would find you. You are the last human after all. And I didn't tell you because I had an entire realm to keep in check!" Hunson yelled his answer in Finn's face. " Your lucky that Marceline is my friend, or you would be dead Hunson!" Finn told him and took a potion from Hunson's suit and threw it, opening a portal back to Ooo.

When he arrived back at Ooo he was in Bubblegum's lab again, except he was the only one there. He walked out and saw everyone outside the throne room. He shoved past them and walked into the room. Inside he saw Jake, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Lady. He walked in and angrily sat on the throne. " Finn, your not supposed to-" " Shut up PB, today is not the day to tell me what to do." Finn interrupted the Princess and slumped on the throne. Bubblegum walked away and looked at the others in the room. Marceline walked over to Finn and put her hand on his shoulder. Finn looked at her blankly and said, " Don't worry your father is alive." And got up out of the throne and leaned over the balcony. Why did HE have to be the last human. A simple guy who just wanted to help. He thought about Susan and then remembered that she was only a fish person too. Her gills were further back than the others though. He sighed and looked over the balcony, would it be so bad if he just ended it? Would it truly even have an affect on Ooo? The drop to the ground floor would surely kill him if he didn't react in the air and just accepted fate. He leaned even more off the edge and wondered if he truly mattered in the world. What could he be so needed for? Saving Ooo like any other hero could? Was he that used and generic? Was he not a unique person? He got on the balcony and looked down, then at his friends, would he truly kill himself because he was worthless? " NO!" Finn shouted out loud and got the attention of everyone in the castle, everyone could see him there in the throne room, it was designed that way. There he was, standing on the ledge, with his arms to his sides and looking down at the ground floor. " Finn don't!" He heard screams all over, people rushing to catch him in case he fell of jumped. People rushing to the throne room and to his side. These people truly liked him, loved him even. Was he strong enough to let them down, of course he wasn't. Then something hit his back, as he fell he turned to see Hunson Abadeer standing there with a grim smile. He was shocked, how could the one person who tried to ensure that the last human lived, kill that said thing? A rush of Adrenaline hit him and he braced for the impact. When he hit the ground he could feel bones break. He tried to get up to no result. His arm was broken, he couldn't move it. His other arm was fine but his sudden amount of damage left him to shaken to try and support himself on it. He could feel people lifting him and he cried out in pain.

Finn woke up in the hospital of the Candy Kingdom. He went to get up but sat back down when he felt the immense pain in his chest from multiple broken ribs. He sighed and slowly leaned back on the bed. Then he remembered his cyclops tears he always kept in his backpack in a little bottle incase he was to far from a kingdom and was badly hurt, he wasn't gonna let himself spend months in some stupid hospital. He got up and slowly eased into the pain. It hurt immensely but the thought of no adventuring was worse. He fought through the pain and walked to his pack and grabbed the very bottle he thought about. He opened in and poured the tears all over his injuries and felt the pain go away and turn into bliss happiness. He got dressed in his normal gear and walked out of the room with his hands on the backpack straps on his chest. He walked through the hospital until he saw his friends in the waiting room crying. His mischievous side kicked in and he went into a immensely hurt state that he played actually very well. He walked in and coughed up some ketchup he found in his backpack and fell to the floor. " Oh my glob Finn!" Bubblegum screamed and ran over to his limp form and rolled him over. He saw everyone there and smiled in his mind. " It, _cough, _looks like this is the end of my time. We had a good adventure huh?" Finn played as if he was close to death and they all teared up. He had planned this perfectly, one person would say don't die on me and Finn would say ok and get up and do a victory dance. Jake was that person, " Don't die on me Finn!" Jake told him while tears fell to the ground. Finn smiled and said, " Alright, I won't die." In his normal voice and got up and started to dance like he planned. They all looked at him in confusion. " Wha- weren't you just about to die?" Marceline spoke up and questioned him while her tears stopped. " Yea, but Jake told me not to die so I happily obliged. Got you! Haha!" Finn laughed and grabbed the bottle of cyclops tears and raised it to their faces. He laughed again and ran out of the hospital in a tantrum of utter laughter and happiness. They followed to see Finn was dancing with random assortments of Candy people with his hat off and letting his long luscious hair flow over his body and face. They all looked at the scene and laughed, Finn saw them and ran again out of the kingdom. He had also planned this too. He run from them multiple times, each time taking off a piece of clothing until he was in just his boxers but by then he'd be at the lake by there house. When they arrived he was dancing without his backpack and hat. His backpack was hidden somewhere so that nobody would steal it. He saw them and ran closer now to his house. He took his shirt off revealing his muscular 17 year old body. He started to dance again and waited for them to appear, which they did. And the girls giggled at his rather handsome body. Finn again ran and ran to the lake. He took off his shorts and started to dance by the lake. When they appeared he jumped in and started to have a good time floating. " I knew I could get you all here! Come on, let's swim!" Finn yelled at them as he began to float patiently for them to get in. When they weren't in he looked at them in confusion. " What the hey? Why arn't you guys coming in?" Finn questioned them as he poked his head out of the water. " We don't have the right things to swim." Jake told him and Finn laughed. " Hey, it's cool, swim in your clothes then!" Finn yelled at them happily and began to gracefully swim in the water as if he were floating in air. They all giggled and hopped in. But Marceline and Bubblegum stayed on land. Finn swam out and walked over to them. " Hey, what's it gonna take for you two to swim? Huh? I'll do a single dare, one for each of you." Finn bargained and the girls agreed. Marceline thought for a minute and then said, " Kiss me." Finn laughed and walked up to her and held his hands on her cheeks and slowly pulled her into a kiss. Marceline was surprised that Finn would actually kiss her. Finn pulled back and said, " Now go swim Marcy." Marceline giggled a little and jumped in the water, then Finn walked over to Bubblegum, who had a open mouth from what she just saw happen. " Alright, she's in. Now what is it gonna take for you to get in?" Finn questioned her as he stood in front of her with a smile. Bubblegum thought of something that he would never accept. " Swim nude Finn." A sly smile appeared over her face and Finn laughed again. " Alright, you really thought that I wasn't gonna do it huh? Well your sadly mistaken because I really wanna have a good friend hang out!" Finn laughed at the now stunned Bubblegum. Finn walked over to the dock that was there and hopped in. He resurfaced with his underwear in hand and placed them on the dock. " Bubblegum, I'm doing it! Now get in here!" Finn yelled to her and she hopped in. Bubblegum swam over to Finn and looked at him. " You really did want us to just hang out huh Finn?" Bubblegum questioned with a soft smile. " Duh! You all are my best friends! I'd be no where without friendship!" Finn told her and swam off to join the others. Bubblegum was impressed with her little hero.

They all had a great time swimming, then Finn got out of the water cupping himself. They all gasped except Bubblegum. Finn turned and asked, " Alright who's got my undes?" Finn looked all over until he saw Bubblegum holding them up with her hand. Finn smirked, he walked over to a nearby cliff that he could jump into the water with. Then he heard Bubblegum, " I told you that you needed to swim nude! Now get back in here!" Bubblegum yelled up at him and Finn laughed. He peered over the cliff and looked down at her. " ALRIGHT HERE I COME!" Finn yelled as he jumped down and cannon balled the water with a big splash. He resurfaced to see that they were all looking at him with blank faces. " What?" Finn questioned them as they all looked at him. " Uh, Finn, you do realize that we all saw your um, private parts right?" Marceline questioned with her blank face. Finn froze and grew the same face. Oh god, what was wrong with him? What was wrong with his stuff to make them all blank faced like that? Was his junk not normal? " Oh glob, why are you all still blank faced? Is there something wrong with me? Oh glob! Oh glob! There is isn't there?!" Finn began to panic as he floated in the water staring at them. Jake spoke up, " Uh bro, I've lived with you for my whole life pretty much, and I never noticed that you were, how do you say, large." Jake struggled to get out as he looked at his brother. Finn again froze. Was that bad? He didn't have the time to ask these questions when Joshua was around, and he felt to weird asking Jake. He couldn't ask anyone because he felt to weird. He hadno experience with this kind of stuff. For no reason Finn just started to cry slightly and turn away from them. They all snapped back to reality when they heard Finn's sobbing. Bubblegum swam over to him and tried to help, " Finn there's nothing wrong with you. There's no need to cry." Bubblegum's soothing voice calmed Finn but made it worse when he felt like he was being comforted by his Mother. Of which he never met which caused him agony when he thought that he was the last of his kind. Then he got an adrenaline rush when he thought this. He turned and looked at Bubblegum. He grew a sly smile. He grabbed the underwear that were still in her hand and put them back on the dock. He laughed but then again he felt the adrenaline flow through his body. He swam to shore but kept his body submerged. He laid there, his back on the sand under the water and his head on the dry sand of the shore. He adjusted and looked down at the sand beneath him. He felt agony that he was the last one and began to furiously punch the sand. Each punch made a tiny crater where his hand hit. " Why am I the last one!" Punch, " Why am I the one that is the outlander!" Punch, " Why am I the one person who doesn't belong!" Punch, his punches were getting harder each time, " Why am I the one who was left to die!" Punch, " Why am I different!" Punch," And why can't I just enjoy life!" Finn punched for the final time and his hand was starting to bleed from the tiny sharp sand particles. Finn crawled into the decently sized hole and curled up inside it. " And why can't I be someone who belongs?" Finn asked no one and began to sob again. His hair was now a dirty blonde from all the sand and everything he'd been sitting in and punching. Then Finn woke up.

He looked to see the same hospital room he'd seen only a few hours before. He had the same broken arm and ribs and was still in the bad state. It was a dream? So now he can't screw everything up right? He could just enjoy his day of swimming with his friends. He got up and healed himself with the tears, did the same routine leading to the lake. When it came to trying to get Marceline and Bubblegum in the lake. He walked over to them and said, " Alright. I want you in that lake, so I'll do one thing for each of you. Anything you want." Finn bargained and sat there waiting for an answer from one of them. Marceline spoke first, " Finn, kiss me." Finn was expecting this. He walked over to her and brushed the hair out of her face and smile at her with his soft eyes. Marceline was already impressed. Finn leaned in closer and pulled her into the kiss. He pulled her close with his arms and hugged her as they kissed. Finn let his tongue venture into her mouth and intertwine with hers. Then he pulled back and smiled, " Anything else?" Finn flirted and let go of the now awe-struck Marceline. Finn let her walk past him and jump into the lake. He walked over to Bubblegum and waited. " Wow Finn, you seemed to have that planned or something." Bubblegum told him and Finn laughed. If only you knew, he thought o himself. " Alright Bonibel, I want you in that lake, what is it you want from me?" Finn questioned and Bubblegum thought for a minute and said, " Make out with me Finn." That Finn didn't have planned. He just sorta let himself ease into it. He walked over to her and pulled her close to his face and questioned, " Sure Princess? Nothing, _more~" _Finn flirted with her in a low tune that aroused her. She blushed at how well Finn was doing this with no practice. She thought for a minute and shook her head. Finn smiled a sly smile and pulled her close. He let his lips connect with hers and slowly let her tongue come into his tongue. She tasted so sweet. She really was made of all gum. Finn held her close and let his hands slowly move around her back. She pulled him close and felt the muscles of his back. She enjoyed how well Finn was doing. Then he pulled back and smirked, " Are you regretting that you didn't ask for more? Because that's all you get for today. Now go get in the lake you silly!" Finn smiled and nugged her to the direction of the lake.

Finn went home exhausted. He enjoyed his time with his friends, and the fact that it didn't go horribly wrong like in his dream. He decided he'd ask someone if he was normal down there tomorrow. Finn slept peacefully that day and enjoyed his sleep. When he woke up he shot out of the bed ready for the day. He went downstairs and cooked himself some waffles. Since Jake moved in with Lady, Finn became more self-reliant. Once he finished his waffles, he grabbed his gear and set out for the Candy Kingdom.

Once he arrived he ran to Bubblegum's lab and found her sitting and chatting with Marceline. " Hey guys! I've got some personal biz that I need to discuss with you." Finn told them as he closed the door and locked it. " Alright Finn. You know you can trust us." Bubblegum assured him as he already knew and sat down beside them. " Alright, I want to know if everything is normal down there. And don't go saying you haven't seen it because I know you have. Marceline, I could feel you watching me when I showered a few weeks ago. I'm not that gullible, and Bubblegum. I say you in that bush when I bathed in the river by my house. I know both of you have seen me. I'm not as clueless as you think." Finn had single handedly just blown their minds. They just sat there, clueless. Until Marceline thought of something, " Then why didn't you stop us if you knew we were there?" Finn froze. He blushed with a blank face. " You wanted us to look huh? I got you Finn!" Marceline started to laugh until Finn got up and stared at both of them. He gripped his shorts and pulled them down as he said, " Can you just tell me if I'm normal? This is serious. I am really worried as to know if I'm normal or not." Finn told the two now shocked and awe-struck girls in front of them as he just stood there letting them see. Bubblegum gulped and said, " Uh, well, Finn, your defiantly normal." Bubblegum said looking at his large member in front of her face. Marceline just nodded and continued to stare. " Alright. Whew. Well feels good to know that. I'll just be leaving then." Finn said as he pulled up his shorts. Both girls seemed to pout after that. Finn noticed, " What is it? Don't want me to leave or something?" Finn questioned as he sat back down and looked at them. " Uh yea Finn! Why don't we hang out in my room?" Bubblegum suggested as Finn looked at the two with a deeply stern face. Finn squinted and put his hands over his mouth as to look more like he was deep in thought. " What is it you really want?" Finn questioned the girls as they looked at him with a little worry. They both sighed and looked at him with a readable lust. Marceline crawled on top and him and leaned close to his face and kissed him shortly. " This~" Marceline said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Hey People! Uh I just kinda wrote this to bring a more serious side to Finn. Tell me if I should continue this story or not. I want to continue it because I had plans to get even more serious with Finn. Oh and tell me if you want me to do this with other characters too. Peace! - Mr,Stopin105


	2. Chapter 2

Finn

Chapter 2

By 105

Finn backed off from Marceline's kiss and picked her up. After he put her back down in her chair, and got up. " Listen, I know what your trying to do, and I'm sorry but no. I know you two have a thing for each other. Don't worry! I'm ok with it, it's fine. I figured it out a while ago. Sorry, I just can't do this. I'll see you guys later." Finn again had single-handedly blown their minds. They just sat there, looking at the door that Finn had left.

Finn walked back to his treehouse and slumped on the couch. He could feel other people presence. " Come out you two, I know your here." Finn said aloud and waited for the girls to walk out, which they did. Marceline sat beside him and Bubblegum stood by the couch. " So, why did you decide to come to Castle De Finn?" Finn questioned while putting his arms up and moving his body as to show the house. " Well, Finn, we came to talk to you about what happened. We arn't a thing anymore. How you even knew about our past relationship is beyond me. But well, we're not that anymore." Marceline told him, with a soft smile. Finn smirked, they had no idea that he was there during their relationship. Softly waiting until he would make something of himself. Once he turned 11, he thought he'd want to be a hero, and so he did. Finn wanted to make something of the human race. During the first 11 years of his life, he studies sciences, geography, and history. He planned to do at least everything he could so that the human race left a mark on the planet. Finn chuckled, " Marceline, you do not simply throw away something that glorious and passionate. I've witnessed what you two have been through, I read the lyrics to the song you were going to sing when we got the Door Lord. I do not know what caused something that beautiful to end, but I will not be the one who seals it away and keeps iit down in those pretty hearts of yours. And, quite frankly, I'd rather die alone and know I've left my mark on the world and made something of the Human race, than leave heartache to either of you if we became married. I know your both immortal, and if I could I would be too. I'd rather you two have a love that lasts a lifetime, than one that will be eventually forgotten along the road." The girls were actually tearing now as Finn looked at them with a such a face of sincerity, it was piercing his old image of a goofy little hero. " But Finn, sniff, we really don't like each other that way anymore." Bubblegum told him and began to hiccup from the tears. Finn sighed. " I, I really need you two to understand. Both of you are immortal! I am not. Alright, alright. I'll get to you soon, but please, leave. I have some stuff I need to work on." Finn escorted them out and let them each go back to their own homes.

Finn grabbed BMO and found a certain letter Jake had gotten from Prismo. He touched the P that it was signed with and was teleported to the room he came accustomed too with many years of parties with Prismo. " Yo, what up P! I got someone here to make a wish!" Finn called to the pink man laid across the floor. " Alright, what is his wish?" Prismo questioned the pre-adult in front of him. He pulled out BMO and told him, " Remember, wish that I, Finn, am an immortal." Finn instructed the robot he had in his hands. " Or, I will replace you, with Neptur!" Finn threatened the robot who screamed in horror. " Prismo, I wish that Finn the human boy to my right, will become an immortal being that shan't die from age or injury! He shan't die from injury because he will be the single best fighter in all of the universe! No one being shall be able to defeat him, or even kill him. Is that specific enough?" Bmo told the wish-maker easily. Prismo thought for a minute and nodded. " That is the most specific way you can say it. Your wish is granted!" Prismo raised his hands to the wall and Finn felt a transformation begin. His age changed to a steady 22 and forever will stay there. His grass sword changed into a bendable Titanium and instead of just his going on his wrist, it climbed his whole arm. His backpack grew slightly bigger to fit his larger body and formed a tight fit on his back. Finn stood up and looked at Prismo. " Thanks man. Tell me when your next party is and me and Jake will be there. See ya!" Finn waved to the wish-maker who waved back and opened the portal back to Finn's house. Finn stepped in and examined his body. On his left wrist was now embedded in the form of a scar was a small P. Finn giggled. " Ah Prismo. Thanks Bmo!" Finn yelled to his robot as Finn made his way to the Candy Kingdom.

Upon arrival he looked up in the sky to see Marceline fly into the castle. Perfect. He ran quicker to the castle he came accustomed too. He walked in and saw them in the throne room. He smirked and jumped up to the balcony and climbed over. They weren't looking in his direction so Finn sneaked over to them. " Boo!" Finn's voice startled even himself, it had deepened a little but it sounded like a completely different person. The girls turned to see the now 22 year old Finn. Finn looked to them and said, " Alright, no problems anymore because I am now immortal. AND! I am also the best fighter in the universe! Prismo himself assured that!" Finn excitedly jumped around in a goofy dance. The girls giggled and walked over to him and twirled him to look at the pair. " That's wonderful Finn. Now, come to the royal bedroom with us~" Bubblegum pulled his arm and Marceline followed to the room. That night was Finn's best night of his life.


End file.
